Kissing my Best Friends Kidnapper
by ellesandell
Summary: Edna has been kidnapped by Slim . For over two years she has been trapped. But... her best friend Curley's wife has just laid eyes on him. Those godlike eyes drew her her in. However, the cop who is investigating the crime, Arthur Riveir, does not approve of the relationship because he fancies Curleys wifes sister Nicole Renard.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Curley's Wife POV- SMUT WARNING/em/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"I am at the police station right now. The news has just hit the small town of Soledad that Edna DeMaid has been kidnapped! We have all been under the impression that she ran away. But, now new evidence has surfaced that it was actually a kidnapping. I don't know how to feel right now. Betrayed? Upset? Angry? I'm so confused. Who would kidnap Edna? With this being such a small town I can't imagine what will happen when we all found out who has committed such a sinful crime. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"I stared at the police officer blankly. I don't know how I am going to be any help in this investigation as I clearly don't know who the kidnapper is. The cop is kind of hot though./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;""Officer Riveir" he stated. The way he said his name made me swoon. Oh, how I wish that my husband would look like he does. He really thinks he looks so cool with his tightly curled hair and high heeled boots. Mind you, I'm probably just saying this because he gives me no attention and I'm horny all the time./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;""What was the last thing that Edna said to you?" he asked./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;""She said yes ma'am but I don't know if that will be any help to you officer," I explained. I mean it doesn't give away where she was last seen or any details about her kidnapper. How would this help the investigation? /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"As I look around the police station I spot another person who seems to be staring at me. He is a large man who seems to be extremely strong. Next to him, is quite a small fella who is also kind of hot. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"I stroll out of the investigation room swiftly with my red ostrich feathers trailing behind me. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;""Curleys wife," I say staring at them with my red lips slightly parted and my legs spread open./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'm George and the big fellas Lennie" the smaller one told me./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"I looked over at Lennie and saw drool dripping out of his mouth. Oh he sure seems strong. I sat on his lap and started grinding on his shaft. I felt it growing harder and harder under his trousers. George was staring at us in disgust./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;""Um Curleys wife?" Arthur Rievier said. "What are you doing? You're meant to be getting questioned,"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"At this moment in time, all of the police officers were staring at us but it felt like we were alone so I kept going./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"I turned around and looked deep into his eyes. "Fuck me" I said./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"He quickly got undressed and I ripped my ostrich feathers off. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"We started having sex slowly and passionately on one of the waiting room chairs. Our love juices spilling everywhere. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;""I-I'm close" Lennie stuttered. I could see just how close he was so I decided to ride him reverse cowgirl style./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"As he came I screamed "Yee Haw"/span and got off his massive cock. /p 


End file.
